


five times

by Crowley_Is_My_Copilot



Series: Dark Harlan [5]
Category: Justified
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot/pseuds/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times kissed drabble spanning the course of Boyd and Mic's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy - because this wouldn't have happened without him](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andy+-+because+this+wouldn%27t+have+happened+without+him).



> Based off over a years worth of RP, I'm currently dipping my feet back into writing fic and this is relationship is my favorite so here we are.

The _ **first time**_ , she kissed him and she was saying goodbye. Already, she could feel him getting under her skin. For someone like her, that was as bright as a warning beacon there was and she wanted to run before she got mired in a story and world that she didn’t - and maybe couldn’t - belong in. So she kissed him to say goodbye, henna stained fingers curled into his shirt collar to pull him across the bar, waiting for him to pull away in shock or horror or _something_. But he didn't. She said, I'm leaving, and he asked her, where are you going. It was the first time she thought 'god damn Boyd Crowder' but not the last. She kissed him goodbye and, boy, did she fuck up. 

The  _ **second time**_ ,he kissed her, when she woke up in the rundown house she had claimed for her own to find him next to her, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes clinging to him, there was a warmth that was unfamiliar. Not unwelcome, though, because when it came down to it she would have shoved him right out of the bed. But she had questioned his motives - she knew men like him, after all, and knew he had to want something from her, more than just company.  Boyd, she had said with a warning in her voice and he had silenced her with a kiss and she never got an answer. (It was the same day he asked her to save him and maybe that was her answer. That would be okay.)

The  ** _third time_** , she had left the door open for him just like she said she would - no more breaking and entering, she had chided - half hoping that he would walk in after his business was finished and half hoping that he wouldn’t. That he wouldn’t come back and she could leave before she fell for real. Ironic considering what she was, some would think she couldn’t get any lower than that but she knew better considering the way her heart rose and sunk around him. He had pulled her down and she was glad for the mess of hair that covered her face. The kiss was brief but she was pretty sure it had just sealed her fate anyway.   


The  ** _fourth time_** , she had thought they would never see each other again. There had been fire and blood and pain and she had crawled out of the ruins of her - their - house to find she was alone. She thought he had left, ran the way she had almost done, and it was then she realized she had a heart because it was breaking. But he hadn’t left her. He had come back, scooping her up like she was a child not some monster and the kiss was merely a brush of lips against her forehead but she knew it was all those words that had never been said. Things they couldn't say because of who and what they were. It didn't matter then. Harlan may not have been her home but he was and she would endure it all for him.   


The  ** _fifth time_** , she kissed him and her fucking heart was in pieces. It was always going to end this way. She knew that, thought it every time she touched his face and listened to his heart beat, committing it all to memory. The cold metal of the pocket watch in her hand. Promise me, Mic, that no matter what happens, you won't intervene, he had said, almost a question, and what could she do? He knew the moment he asked that she would say yes because hadn't she proven that she would do anything for him. She wanted to say, damn your need to keep me out of this, but couldn't. Boyd had gone on, at that point, to say, you survivin this, survivin me, is the closest I'll ever get to a permanent mark on this world. And she couldn't deny him that. So she kissed his cheek and watched him go to whatever fate awaited him, thinking, _god damn_ Boyd Crowder, and bring him back.


End file.
